


Сложности провидения будущего

by Schuu



Series: Куроцукитен [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Mysticism, SW 4.0, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Целеустремленности Цукишимы можно позавидовать, но на воплощение всех его планов нужно очень много энергии. И она есть у Куроо.





	Сложности провидения будущего

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды krtsk на SW 4.0

― Просто удивительный цвет глаз. На первый взгляд, обычный карий, ничего такого, но если присмотреться, тебе в радужку будто вплавили маленькие золотые искры. Как думаешь, может дело в них?

«Дело в том, что ты гребаный мерзавец», ― подумал Цукишима. Он бы с удовольствием произнес это вслух, если бы не отнявшийся язык, а вместе с ним и все тело. Говоривший склонился над ним, опираясь на края медицинского кресла, в котором был крепко зафиксирован Цукишима несмотря на убойную дозу транквилизатора. Судя по бейджу, звали мерзавца Ойкава Тоору, и все в нем, от имени до торчащих кончиков каштановых волос, вызывало у Цукишимы раздражение.

Кроме Ойкавы за ним следила целая команда, но этого лаборанта он ненавидел больше всех.

Кончики пальцев кольнуло, и размытый образ Ойкавы над ним стал четче. Вместе с наведенной резкостью у Цукишимы появились силы, тело начало привычное сопротивление наркотикам. Запищал какой-то аппарат.

― Началось, засекаю время, ― Ойкава выпрямился, отогнул рукав белого халата и включил таймер на часах.

― Пож… ― выговорил Цукишима, чувствуя стук в висках, Ойкава с любопытством подвинулся.

― Что ты говоришь?

― Пожалуйста... 

Мерзавец ухмыльнулся, глядя ему в глаза:

― Ты хочешь о чем-то попросить?

― …сдохни.

Ойкава поменялся в лице, как и картинка. Двери разъехались, Цукишима понял это по характерному шипению, которое возненавидел, как и все вокруг. Только в этот раз все было иначе. Ойкава отшатнулся, едва на заваливаясь на Цукишиму спиной, схватил со столика всегда готовый шприц и воткнул себе в шею. Все аппараты разом взбесились; противный писк исчез, только когда с висков и груди Цукишимы сорвали датчики.

― Скучал по мне? ― в поле зрения мелькнула рыжая шевелюра.

И пропала вместе с видением.

Цукишима продолжал лежать в гребанном кресле, зло сжимая кулаки от бессилия, под довольным взглядом целого и невредимого Ойкавы.

― Девять с половиной секунд, ― произнес он, фиксируя показания таймера под стихающий шум аппарата. ― Пульс повышен, давление в норме… Глаза…

Цукишима готов был поклясться, что при первой же возможности заставит Ойкаву проглотить чертов фонарик.

― У меня для тебя хорошие новости. ― Цукишима слабо повернул голову и увидел, как тот отошел, чтобы вбить данные в компьютер. ― Пока что твои видения никак не влияют на зрение. Было бы очень жаль, если бы такие красивые глаза перестали видеть, как считаешь, Цукишима? Кстати, о чем было видение?

«О твоем проебе, сволочь», ― он не собирался рассказывать даже под пытками, которым, к счастью, его не подвергали. Правда, заставляли пройти через не менее неприятные процедуры. Во имя блядской науки. 

― Ты здесь… не просто так? ― говорить было все еще сложно, но заткнуть в этот раз его никто не сможет.

Ойкава оторвался от монитора и обернулся:

― Что ты имеешь ввиду?

― Смотришь за мной… ― Цукишима попробовал растянуть губы в подобии улыбки, но понятия не имел, как это выглядело. Скорее всего слабо и жалко. ― Они знают? Твои боссы?

― Понятия не имею, о чем речь, ― Ойкава хмыкнул и отвернулся.

― Почему ты сейчас не смотришь мне в глаза? Тебе же так нравилось.

Хватило пары едва уловимых жестов Ойкавы, чтобы обостренная загнанная в угол интуиция забила в колокол «да, ты почти угадал». Почему почти? Родственник? Цукишима вспомнил, как сквозь помутненное сознание, когда лаборанты решили, что он спит, доносились обрывки их диалогов. Про новую космическую программу, про суку-девушку, про племянника и еще десяток мелочей. Зачем он вообще их запоминал?

Ойкава подошел к нему с наигранной веселостью на лице.

― Я смотрю, ты очень бодрый, надо это исправить.

Цукишима выдержал его мрачный и серьезный взгляд, который не могла скрыть дружелюбная маска.

― Это племянник, да? Сколько ему лет?

― Заткнись, ― Ойкава, казалось, не мог отвести глаза, как загипнотизированный опасной гремучей змеей Цукишимой, пусть и беспомощно лежавшей за стеклом террариума.

Цукишима первым отвел взгляд и посмотрел на спину стоящего у дальних аппаратов лаборанта.

― Что, если я скажу ему? Или кому-нибудь еще во время очередных тестов? ― он облизнул пересохшие губы.

Грязная игра никогда не была стилем Цукишимы, но бесчеловечное обращение с ним, как с подопытным, развязывало руки и толкало вперед. Лучше любого приглашения.

― Маленький мальчик ― а уже лабораторная крыса. Прямо как я. Буду играть с ним в те короткие периоды, когда меня не держат в этом чудесном кресле.

Игла вонзилась ему в руку, кажется, Ойкава решил не разбирать, где вена, а где нет. Но эта боль была для Цукишимы, как слабый укус комара.

― Теперь придется меня откачивать, Ойкава-сан, ― издевательски прошептал Цукишима, чувствуя разливающуюся по телу дрожь. ― Я верю, ты справишься.

Глаза застилала темная пелена, но он был уверен, что в этот раз Ойкава увидит на его губах язвительную ухмылку.

 

Изоляция вредит психическому здоровью, все время твердили врачи. Прогулки необходимы. Оставьте меня в покое, не уставал повторять Цукишима. И раз за разом подчинялся ― от безысходности, от усталости, от сдерживаемой злости и отчаянного, тщательно собираемого в кулак терпения. Прогулками его мучители называли выход всех подопечных в одну большую общую комнату, что так или иначе напоминало психиатрическую клинику.

Тяжелый браслет на запястье тянул руку вниз, но Цукишима продолжал спокойно делать вид, что это ему не мешает. Он был не единственным взрослым среди заключенных здесь детей и подростков. Кроме него ― один старик, которому неизвестно сколько оставалось прожить. От кого-то из «врачей» Цукишима слышал, что тому не больше шестидесяти, но выглядел он на все девяносто. На так называемых прогулках он, как и большинство подопытных, сидел в своем углу и за всеми наблюдал с грустной улыбкой. Цукишима отвернулся, чувствуя, что если продолжит смотреть, у него появится желание все тут разнести.

― Что вы умеете, Цукишима-сан? ― к нему подошел мальчишка, покручивая в пальцах кубик Рубика. ― Вы так и не сказали в тот раз.

Цукишима улыбнулся ему и бросил взгляд за одностороннее стекло. Он так надеялся, что Ойкава сейчас там ― единственное его развлечение в этом научном аду.

― А как ты думаешь? ― Цукишима посмотрел на парня. Он даже имени его не знал, но это было и не нужно.

― Не знаю. Я же не телепат, ― раздраженно ответил тот.

Очередное видение накатило внезапно, и так же внезапно отступило. Все та же дверь с тихим шипением открывалась, Ойкава вкалывал себе транквилизатор… На это можно было смотреть вечно, пусть причины повторения видения и были непонятны. Цукишима почувствовал, как дрогнул уголок губ и все плохие мысли разом улетучились.

― Я вижу кое-что, ― неопределенно сказал он.

― Сквозь стены? ― попробовал угадать мальчишка.

― Нет.

― Одежду?

Цукишима засмеялся.

― Нет, к счастью.

― Почему к счастью? Это было бы прикольно, ― ухмыльнулся мальчишка, а Цукишима подумал, что ничего «прикольного» в этом никогда не будет.

― Лучше скажи, что можешь ты.

― Ээ... ― протянул он лениво и пальцем потер кожу под браслетом. Затем поднял кубик Рубика в ладони. ― Я могу передвигать предметы, вроде как. Только я это не контролирую.

Цукишима смолк, потому что понял: у мальчика не было никакой власти над своей способностью, он сам был ее рабом. Но не то чтобы это сильно расстраивало.

Цукишима вздрогнул, когда кубик Рубика оторвался от ладони мальчишки и запарил в паре сантиметров над ней.

― Получилось, ― обрадовался тот, не замечая, как свет в комнате замигал. Никто из присутствующих на прогулке все равно не обратил внимания.

― Хватит, ― вдруг требовательно произнес Цукишима и удивился, каким злым показался собственный голос. ― Не показывай.

Не хотелось, чтобы их наблюдатели видели, знали, сверялись со своими какими-то показателями. Еще больше не хотелось, чтобы они испугались, почувствовали угрозу и приступили к активным действиям.

― Я не могу, ― мальчишка зачарованно смотрел на кубик.

Цукишима встал и потянулся к нему рукой, наивно полагая, что если убрать подальше предмет, это прекратит действие способности.

Пальцы едва прошлись по ребристой поверхности, как шоковый импульс ударил по руке, взорвался внутри запястья под браслетом и шаровой молнией прокатился по всему телу. Цукишима потерял концентрацию и контроль над собой, задрожал и упал ничком. Он думал о мягком ковре под щекой: лучше он, чем бетонный пол, как в прошлый раз. Он думал о медленно отступающей боли. Он всего лишь человек, не Феникс из Людей Икс, не психопат как Ваас Монтенегро и не угроза укладу общества вроде Гая Монтега. Когда вокруг началась суматоха и кто-то стал скручивать его неподвижное тело, Цукишима закрыл глаза. Он не понимал.

 

― Признайся, Ойкава-сан, чем я тебе не угодил? ― Цукишима рассматривал ненавистный потолок над собой, не в силах пошевелиться на осточертевшем кресле. ― Этот шоковый разряд не был так уж необходим.

Ойкава стоял к нему спиной и что-то изучал на мониторах, иногда вбивал данные ― Цукишиме было все равно. Он перевел взгляд на спину в белом халате, на дужку очков, что торчала за левым ухом.

― Может потому что ты слишком упрямый? Или потому что не стоит нарушать единственное правило и прикасаться к другим людям в этом здании? ― саркастично предположил Ойкава.

― Почему же тогда ко мне постоянно кто-то прикасается? Ваши исследования все больше походят на пытки. Или вы ждете, что за мной кто-то придет, чтобы вы могли схватить и его?

― Схватить? ― Ойкава обернулся и улыбнулся ему. ― Что ты, Кей-чан, мы не похищаем и не пытаем людей.

Осознание, что он на пределе, загорелось внутри яростным огнем. Агрессия, которой у него от природы не было, стала появляться с завидной частотой.

― Лучше скажи, ― Ойкава приблизился и поставил локти на подлокотник кресла Цукишимы, как будто специально рядом с зафиксированным ремнем запястьем, ― о чем твои видения?

Цукишима посмотрел на него, растягивая губы в ехидной ухмылке.

― О том, как ты корчишься в муках на полу от убийственной дозы транквилизаторов, а я выхожу отсюда, переступая через твое тело, ― это прозвучало почти с триумфом, точным пониманием, что вот сейчас Ойкава опять выйдет из себя, взбесится, но тот вдруг хитро сощурился и улыбнулся.

― Вау, и как же это может произойти? С чего мне так поступать?

Цукишима смолк, запоздало осознав, что только что произошло.

― Меня кто-то заставит это сделать? Кто-то, кто может управлять другими людьми?

Ойкава был умен. Чертовски умен и догадлив. Цукишима недооценил его и при других обстоятельствах восхитился бы. Чтобы так упорно представляться вредным, противным и легко выходящим из себя лаборантом нужно, приложить немало усилий, и Ойкава смог. Он видел Цукишиму насквозь, смотрел на несколько ходов вперед дальше, чем он.

Видимо, выражение на лице Цукишимы позабавило Ойкаву, и он усмехнулся.

― Ты не так легко теряешь контроль над собой, Кей-чан, но все-таки ты тоже человек, и когда злишься, говоришь лишнее.

Цукишиме захотелось ответить что-нибудь колкое, закричать, но он просто продолжал молча смотреть на Ойкаву, не в силах произнести ни звука.

― Значит, твой друг может оказывать влияние на других людей. Я думал, Куроо Тецуро обладает способностью к исцелению.

Цукишима стиснул зубы, надеясь, что Ойкава не заметит эту трещину, слабость, болезненную реакцию.

Что-то во всем этом было не так. Цукишима бессильно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, в попытке поймать неправильную деталь. Нельзя, нельзя было раскрывать рот сейчас. Ни за что нельзя. Цукишима замер от внезапного осознания: Ойкава сейчас не вносил данные в компьютер. Ойкава узнал бережно оберегаемую Цукишимой тайну, но ничего не записал и никому не сообщил. Хотя, может, еще рано было делать выводы?

― Все же я был прав, ― выдохнул Цукишима, наконец чувствуя, как застоявшееся напряжение отпускает. ― Это племянник. Я тебе нужен, чтобы вытащить его.

Ойкава разом потерял всю свою язвительность, с опаской обернулся проверить, не услышал ли кто.

Полный контроль сменился беспомощностью. Одна маленькая трещинка в контроле передала Цукишиме управление ситуацией. Как все было просто.

Он будто хотел что-то сказать, когда двери с тихим шипением разъехались и привлекли внимание обоих.

― Ты кто такой? ― начал было Ойкава, не узнав внезапного гостя, в то время как Цукишима не смог сдержать улыбки облегчения.

В следующий миг все пошло точно по видению: Ойкава, испуганно охнув, схватил со столика подготовленную для Цукишимы порцию транквилизатора и воткнул себе в шею. Тендо бросился от дверей к Цукишиме и принялся расстегивать сковывающие его тело ремни.

― Соскучился по мне? ― улыбнулся он.

Цукишима молча и устало прикрыл глаза, ничего не ответив вслух.

«Очень».

«Я рядом», ― отозвался в голове привычный любимый голос Куроо, и Цукишиме не надо было смотреть на него, чтобы удостовериться в присутствии. Он следовал за Тендо, стоял у дверей, охранял их, пока тот в полной тишине освобождал Цукишиму от оков.

Лишь потом, когда Цукишима перешагнул через Ойкаву, уже готовый убраться из чертового исследовательского центра, Куроо с тихим «Я его знаю», склонился над Ойкавой. Он осторожно вынул застрявшую в коже иглу. Ойкава, мучитель Цукишимы нескольких последних дней, сейчас безвольной куклой валялся на полу. Куроо прощупал его пульс, стащил с Ойкавы халат и бросил Цукишиме.

― Помоги ему, ― выдавил из себя Цукишима и получил от Куроо вопросительный взгляд. Но тот, видно, прочел что-то на лице Цукишимы и решил не тратить время на получение ответов, вместо этого приложив ладони ко лбу лаборанта.

Потому что Ойкава был нужен.

Цукишима проигрывал эту схему у себя в голове бесчисленное количество раз. Закусывал горечь от лекарств во рту вместе с неполноценностью своего дара: провидение никогда не указывало на четкий момент в будущем, нельзя было узнать наверняка время и место открывающихся разуму сцен. Но Цукишима решил, что разберется с этой проблемой позже, определит парадигму и сузит рамки. А до того, как видения претворятся в жизнь, свои драгоценные минуты, часы, дни он будет тратить на расчеты и планы.

И эти планы включали Ойкаву. Цукишима нашел рычаги давления на него, к тому же, сам Ойкава был далеко не дурак.

Цукишима почувствовал мягкое прикосновение Тендо к своим мыслям и впустил его, тут же ощутив слабость в теле, ― так сильно до этого он игнорировал собственную измотанность и усталость. Но сейчас нельзя было давать слабину.

― Куроо, ― позвал он, на этот раз вслух. В горле пересохло, но произнести это имя все равно было так приятно; Цукишима подумал, что, пожалуй, это его любимое слово из всех существующих.

Он не сказал вслух «помоги», Куроо понял все сам, оказался рядом, когда у Цукишимы начали подкашиваться колени, и обнял, положив ладонь на затылок. От кончиков пальцев в голову, в тело, полилась энергия, потому что Куроо ― ходячая батарейка, образно и буквально. Слабость исчезла, а остаточная боль притупилась, и Цукишима вдохнул полной грудью ― хорошо было за долгое время вновь почувствовать себя не выжатым как лимон.

Цукишима застыл, позволил себе расслабиться на пару секунд, греясь в тепле энергии Куроо, и едва почувствовав насыщение в теле, заставил себя оторваться от него, отпустить одежду, за которую и сам не помнил, как схватился.

― Достаточно.

― Ты уверен? ― мягко спросил Куроо, но кивнул, увидев решимость в глазах Цукишимы.

― Да, ― Цукишима решил, что благодарить его будет позже.

Он вышел в коридор, где караулил Тендо, в нетерпении постукивая ногой по полу, и направился вправо.

«Выход в другой стороне», ― раздался в голове удивленный голос Куроо, но все же он проследовал за ним, как и Тендо, который, кажется, решил поделиться подсмотренным у Цукишимы планом. Потому что не прошло и минуты, как Куроо усмехнулся, на ходу кивая Цукишиме.

«Мне нравится».

Конечно, ему нравилась идея выпустить пленников, помочь им, взорвать здесь все и улететь на вертолете под звуки оркестра. Хотя последнее было бы слишком пафосно, кинематографично, а они не в кино. Цукишима глянул на напряженное выражение лица Тендо и невольно ужаснулся от объема проделанной им работы: он не только сумел создать им безопасный коридор, сгущая вокруг волну неведомого страха, но и отыскал компьютерный отдел ― мозговой центр исследовательского института.

Тендо вышел вперед, указывая им путь без всяких препятствий, и глядя на рыжеволосую макушку, Цукишима радовался, что кто-то с подобной ужасающей силой на их с Куроо стороне.

«Я ценю твое высокое мнение обо мне», ― рассмеялся Тендо, но даже мысленно в его голосе чувствовалась усталость. И не удивительно.

Цукишима не стал взламывать базу данных. Руками Тендо он создал в ней окно для себя. Цукишима не стал уничтожать сервер ― исследования могут пригодиться, потому он добавил их к Ойкаве: в список полезных людей и вещей.

Они потратили меньше десяти минут в компьютерном отделе, среди застывших как зомби работников (спасибо Тендо). Еще семь ушло на палаты с узниками ― отыскать тех, кто хотел уйти. Тендо совсем побледнел и шел с рукой Куроо на плече, вдвоем они больше походили на айфон с портативной зарядкой.

«Очень смешно», ― устало отозвался Тендо.

Он искал среди пациентов тех, кто находился здесь добровольно. Да, были и такие. Люди, которые не знали, что делать с внезапно открывшейся у них силой. А были и те, кого отдали сюда родственники, от кого отказались родители. И среди них они нашли племянника Ойкавы. Цукишима точно знал, что потом распорядится властью над Ойкавой, но не был уверен, каким именно образом: похищением и шантажом или благодарностью за спасение. Все зависело от обладающего телекинезом подростка. Такеру, так прочел в его мыслях Тендо, был взбудоражен суматохой, но не напуган. Он не испугался, но уйти с ними отказывался. Пока Куроо открывал палаты-камеры, а Тендо бледнел и мимикрировал под стену в попытках не потерять сознание, несколько драгоценных минут у Цукишимы ушло на бессмысленные уговоры, убеждение, что, к счастью для Такеру и к сожалению Цукишимы, с Ойкавой все в порядке.

― Я больше не могу, ― шепнул Тендо и почти сразу Такеру упал Цукишиме в руки как тряпичная кукла.

Куроо протиснулся к ним через уходящих в панике людей, и когда он зарядил Тендо целебным прикосновением, сам становясь бледнее трупа, Цукишима понял, что больше времени у них не осталось.

Он полученную энергию не растратил, но все равно Такеру казался тяжелым на плече, тем более когда приходилось тащить едва дышащего Тендо под руки.

На пути к заранее подготовленной Куроо машине, Цукишима старался не думать о том, как много пациентов не сумеют выбраться. Он мало кого знал по именам, но за те несколько дней, что успел провести в институте, он времени даром не терял. Смотрел, наблюдал, запоминал. Если система не устраивает ― измени ее. Крики, камни в окна и протесты не помогут. Еще в университете он понял, что не хочет жить в бегах, прятать ценную способность, понял, что и как хочет изменить, но до недавнего времени не хватало только наблюдений, информации. И Цукишима их получил.

Сирены завыли почти сразу, как Тендо потерял сознание, ― они как раз затаскивали его в машину вслед за Такеру. На его белом халате проступили пятна крови и сквозь усталость Цукишима принял это за рану, но почти сразу понял, что кровь принадлежит Куроо. У него были измазаны губы и капало с подбородка, так что Цукишима толкнул его от Тендо, разрывая физический контакт.

― Хватит, забирайся в машину, ― было ясно как день, что вести придется ему, пускай и хотелось просто лечь и проспать пару дней.

Куроо не ответил и казалось, действовал вообще на автомате, когда садился на соседнее с водительским сиденье, а Цукишима заводил машину.

Он едва тронулся с места, когда видение захватило контроль над телом и сознанием. Одно из редких видений, потому что в нем не хотелось ничего поменять. Оно прошибало насквозь, обдавало холодом сам мозг, проходилось вниз по позвоночнику, собиралось в животе и выстреливало как сухой оргазм. Цукишима пришел в себя за пару секунд, вовремя, чтобы выкрутить руль и избежать столкновения с другой машиной на парковке.

Куроо выглядел жутко с залитым кровью ртом и шеей, но он дышал, хоть и сидел с закрытыми глазами. А еще он был в будущем.

Вместе с Тендо Куроо стольким рисковал, чтобы вытащить Цукишиму, нельзя было из-за собственной прихоти позволить им пострадать, а Цукишима теперь точно знал, как этого избежать.

Он вывернул на ведущую к воротам дорогу и остановился, наблюдая за попытками охраны побороть и захватить людей, некоторые из которых были еще совсем детьми. Цукишима сдерживался и терпеливо ждал, пока в один момент какой-то подросток подобно Гарри Гудини не заставил исчезнуть целый бетонный блок стены.

Видение вступило в силу и Цукишима почувствовал привычную приятную дрожь ― никакой мистики: адреналин и простая биология. Он выжал газ до упора, миновал бегущих к свободе людей и вырвался из заключения первым.

***

 

Куроо все еще спал, когда Цукишима вновь открыл глаза. Его привычка заряжаться во сне давно стала такой обыденной, а теперь казалось, что Цукишима и вовсе никуда не исчезал ― так ему было хорошо под теплым боком крепко спящего Куроо.

За время, что тот восстанавливал силы, в себя успел прийти Такеру и даже Тендо, так что Цукишиме не приходилось сейчас иметь с ними дел. Мальчик был важен из-за Ойкавы. Ойкава ― первая ступень плана Цукишимы, ― был просто необходим.

Но на это все еще будет время, решил Цукишима, возвращаясь к постели. Куроо не проснулся, когда Цукишима сел рядом и даже когда уложил его голову себе на колени. Сейчас было неважно, что их может застукать в такой позе Тендо. И не важно, что Куроо потом еще долго будет дразнить Цукишиму и называть сентиментальным романтиком. Единственное, что действительно было важно в этот самый момент ― это нежная кожа на шее, спутанные волосы под ладонью и такое умиротворенное, почти наивное выражение на лице Куроо.

Цукишима перебирал черные пряди пальцами, пропускал их, гладил лицо, пока задумчиво смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом и слушал ровное дыхание.

Услышав тихое «не останавливайся», он понял, что замер, потерявшись в собственных мыслях, а сам Куроо уже какое-то время не спит.

Цукишима усмехнулся, возобновляя ласку, и Куроо, кажется, даже зажмурился и подтянулся ближе.

― Спасибо, ― шепнул Цукишима, благодарный за все на свете. Куроо ― за спасение. Вселенной ― за Куроо. За то, что он оставался рядом, спасал, заряжал. Его живая и очень сильная батарейка.

Он видел свое будущее и продолжал порой видеть его во снах. Куроо присутствовал в каждом. За это Цукишима был благодарен еще больше.

― Не за что, ― сонно пробормотал Куроо, пряча улыбку в коленях Цукишимы.


End file.
